


Together

by Chxrrybxmb



Category: xXx (Movies), xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Satellite Crash, Shameless Nicks/Tennyson, The team is like one big happy family, ends on a funny note, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxrrybxmb/pseuds/Chxrrybxmb
Summary: What would've happened if the Satellite actually fell onto the NSA safehouse?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP: the order the relationships are in are not in order of appearance or relevance. They're just there.

"The satellite is dropping! We gotta go!" Serena yelled, and everyone started to move out. The NSA soldiers were still in the building, shooting as they tried to run

"I need to get the signal disruptor!" Becky ran back to grab it, dodging bullets and screaming as she ran. Tennyson, who was ready to leave, grabbed her and the disruptor and ran along with everyone else. Adele heard a thump, and turned to see Nicks helping Serena up, who had twisted her ankle

"Talon, Hawk! Help her up!" The two came over and picked her up, running out.

"Is everyone ou-" Tennyson asked, but a loud bang and the satellite crashed down into the building. The loud boom lasted a couple seconds as the team tried to take cover. The dust settled after a couple minutes, and Hawk looked around

"Is everyone okay?!" And a sound of groans emitted.

"Lets take role. Serena?"

"Here"

"Tennyson?"

"Fuuuuck"

"Becky?"

"Present"

"Nicks?" Silence.

"NICKS?!" Nothing. Tennyson ran to the edge of the rubble, pushing pieces to the side

"NICKS! WHERE YA AT?!"

"Adele?" Serena asked after a moment "ADELE?! Oh my god!!"

"What's going on?! Are you guys okay?! Where's Talon?!" Xiang ran towards them, Xander joining them after landing with a parachute.

"Adele, Talon and Nicks are still in there" Hawk said and they all stared at the rubble, a sheen layer of dust settling

"Fuck"

-

Adele opened her eyes, instantly regretting in her moving. Her head was pounding, and her arm and side were in so much pain. She heard gagging, and knew she wasn't alone

"Who's there?" She gasped out, slowly moving from the dark space she was in

"It's Talon" the voice responded

"Are you okay?"

"My head is killing me and my foot is in pain, but the dust is killing me. Are you okay?"

"My arm is broken, and I think something's wrong with my ribs" she took a big breathe of air. She heard a couple of movements and Talon was in front of her, in the little space of rubble that hasn't collapsed

"Is it just us?"

"I think so. We need to find a way out" Talon said as they began trying to move without disrupting the rubble from collapsing. Adele tripped, and landed on a flat piece of cement.

"Are you okay?"

"F-Fuck... my arm" As she got up, she turned and saw a glimpse of light

"Look! There!" She pointed with her good arm, and the two very slowly made their way there

"It's too narrow, we'll need help"

"Plug your ears; HELP!! WE'RE IN HERE! HAWK! SERENA! WE NEED HELP!" Adele doubled over, holding her head as she moaned in pain. Talon helped her to sit down, patting her back gently while quietly trying to subdue his own headache after all that screaminfb. A couple minutes later, they heard footsteps

"Talon?! Adele?!" It was Xander

"Yea!! It's Adele and I! We need help!!"

"It's just you two?!"

"Yeah, just us!" Talon heard Tennyson cursing and was confused

"Have you guys seen Nicks?!" Becky asked, and the two gasped

"He didn't make it out?!"

"No! He has to be in there!"

"You go up, I'll try and find him" Talon said, coughing as he helped clear a large enough hole for them to escape from, black dots filling his vision.

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'll go down" Xander called as he helped pull the two up.

"Talon, can you hear me?" Hawk asked as he looked him over

"Talon? Talon?!" Said man tried to respond, but the black dots filled his vision and he lost his balance and collapsed. Serena immediately attached herself to Adele, making sure she was okay.

"My ribs hurts like a bitch" she moaned as Serena worked on the gash on her forehead

"we'll get help soon, okay? Lets go sit down for now"

 

"You can't go down there alone" Becky told Xander, peering down into the hole. She instantly stepped back once the rubble shifted, too scared to even go near it.

"I know, but I need to make sure he's safe and he's okay"

"I can't go down there, but please get him up. He's probably hurt" Tennyson said, and Xander could see the desperation in his eyes

"I'll try. Xiang, get the rope from the parachute"

"Already on it" and Xiang threw him the rope and he tied it around him to make a harness

"Tie this around that pole, but keep a hand on the rope so it doesn't tangle and make sure I don't fall. If I shake it twice, then I'm coming up, but if I shake it three times I need help" he said, then slowly went in. It looked like a massive mess, but there were spaces he could climb through

"NICKS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"NICKS!" After climbing through for a couple minutes and screaming, he heard a coughing sound

"Nicks?"

"O-Over here" Nicks barely wheezed out, and his breathing was labored and Xander could tell he was in a lot of pain

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to locate what direction he was in

There wasn't any more talking,but the sound of insistent coughing was coming from his left, so he skillfully made his way in the direction.

"Found you" Xander spoke out, sliding over a cement block to see Nicks trapped under one huge chunk of cement. Nicks looked up, weak and unable to move

"Nicks, you got yourself in one hell of a situation. Can you talk?" Nicks shook his head, moving his arm to cover his mouth and pulled it away to show blood on his hand and mouth

"Shit... Nicks, just hold on, okay? We're gonna get you out of here. Let me get some more help." He tugged the rope three times, and waited.

"Xander?! What's the issue?!"

"Xiang, I found Nicks! He's trapped, and I can't get him out myself!" A couple moments passed

"Xiang?"

"Hawk and I are gonna come down and help you! Stay put!" Xander turned and knelt down to talk to Nicks

"Did you hear that? We're gonna get you out of here." Nicks nodded, continuing his coughing

"Are your arms in pain?" Nicks shook his head as a no

"Your legs?" Nicks covered his mouth for a second

"I-I can't f-f-fee-" he bursted into another fit of coughs, but Xander understood.

"You can't feel them?" Nicks nodded as a yes.

"Your asthma must not be helping this. Don't worry, we're gonna help you. Just try to stay still. Tennyson is worried about you, he wants to see you out safe" Xander said and Nicks nodded. If Nicks was currently starting to cry, Xander wouldn't comment on it. They heard thudding and then Hawk and Xiang popped through

"Holy shit..." Hawk assessed the situation

"Lets worry about getting him out first" Hawk and Xander started trying to lift the large piece of rubble, but dropped it

"FUCK!" Nicks screamed hoarsely, and the members started to see blood around his left side

"shit, we need to move now! One... two...-" they groaned as they lifted it up as hard as they could, finally leaving enough space for Xiang to pull him out safely.

"Oh my god... his thigh" Hawk said as he looked away. Nicks' thigh was currently sporting an open fracture, which was bleeding heavily. As they tried to wrap something around it, the rubble around them began to rumble, and they hurried to get out. Xander carried Nicks very carefully as they skillfully, yet quickly got out of the rubble as it collapsed behind them. The four of them jumped through the hole to the surface as it collapsed, and the fell down the little rubble hill.

"Holy fuck... are you guys okay?" Hawk asked as Becky helped him up

"I am, are you guys okay?" Xiang turned to see Xander picking Nicks back up

"Nicks is knocked out. We need to get him help as soon as possible. Talon and Adele as well" Xander said as they walked over to where everyone else was.

"Is he okay?! Holy shit!" Tennyson said as they came over. Xander helped lay Nicks down and looked back at the rubble as Nicks woke up and fell into another asthma attack 

"we can't go to the hospital, we'll all get arrested." Xiang said

"No, but I have a place we can go." Becky spoke up with a small smirk on her face.

"Well then; Serena, help Adele. Hawk, you grab Talon. Tennyson, grab Nicks and Becky you lead the way. We have to hurry"

-

"This, is where most field agents go when we can't go to an official hospital" Becky said as they pulled into an empty parking lot with a large building. They made their way in and Becky slide a card she had through the door and it beeped, then opened.

"Follow me" she walked in and a man in scrubs immediately jogged up to her

"Hey Becky! Long time no see! What brings you here?"

"We got 3 people you guys need to look at. Her arm and side are in pain and she possibly had a concussion along with him, who passed out," She pointed at Adele and Talon "and he was found under rubble and said he couldn't feel his legs and his asthma is acting up along with... that" she pointed to Nicks and the open fracture she couldn't bare to look at

"Got it!" He walked over to get a couple clip boards and called a couple people.

"Sir, we'll escort him to take an MRI and blood test to get him checked out for possible shock or dehydration. Ma'am, for precautionary purposes we'll escort you to our X-ray room in a wheelchair. And when the stretcher comes, lay that man down and we'll take him to urgent care. He'll definitely need surgery on his leg" a rush of nurses, and the three were gone

"Now we wait"

-

"Well, Talon and Adele both have minor concussions which can be easily treated. Talon also was severely dehydrated from the heat, but we have him currently on an IV. Adele has 3 fractured ribs and her arm is also broken and we've fixed both. She is also currently on an IV. She has stitches so she'll have to come back to get those out, but they can go home tonight. Nicks, on the other hand, has a minor concussion as well but his asthma flared violently and his lungs need to recuperate along with the nerve damage in his legs but also internal bleeding made him loose feeling in his legs along with the open fracture on his left thigh. He will be staying with us for 24 to 48 hours to monitor his condition. Any questions?"

"Can we see them?" All 6 asked at once

"Of course, follow me" he led the 6 of them to a dark-ish room where Adele and Talon were sitting with an IV in their arms next to Nicks, who was asleep in the only hospital bed in the room. Serena and Hawk gravitated to their significant others while the rest of them stood by the door

 

"oh thank god" Hawk whispered as he hugged Talon close, rubbing his back

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he helped Talon get comfortable 

"I feel like I got hit by a truck" he said, popping his shoulders

"well, at least you look stunning as always!" Hawk smiled, but Talon rolled his eyes and chuckled at his cheesiness 

"I would probably hit you if it weren't for me being so fucking tired right now"

"You can't sleep though. I'll keep you awake though" Hawk said as the two got comfortable and they started talking about random stuff.

 

"How's your side?"

"Better to say the least. I'm glad it was me, not you. I got a badass cast too." Adele had that look in her eyes that something was still bugging her 

"what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"no. It's just, I'm glad you're okay but, what if you weren't? I wasn't there to protect you and I feel like a loser."

"but I am okay, that's the main thing. And after a couple weeks, you'll be okay too. You don't have to do the saving all the time" Serena kissed her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face while Adele blushed 

"when can we go home?"

"Whenever we want. We'll all head back tonight and find some place to stay and then come pick Nicks up tomorrow"

"Where are we gonna stay?"

"All our connections should be sorted out, so we'll have a place to stay for as long as we need" Becky spoke up, leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on her face

"Always the smart one" Xander chuckled, ruffling her hair as he passed her to sit with Xiang on the couch

 

 

Tennyson slowly moved to sit in the chair next to Nicks' bed, sighing as he looked him over. He felt bad he wasn't there to be able to get him out of there, or to even rescue him. He was watching everyone else when he felt something slowly grab his hand. Nicks smiled as his small hand barely squeezed Tennyson's bigger hand

"Nicks?! Oh thank god you're okay! I felt so bad I wasn't there to help you! I should've been there! This is all my fau-" he was cut off by Nicks reaching up to peck him on the lips, then laying back down

"That took a lot of energy out of me to sit up," his voice was raspy, but Tennyson heard every word clearly "so if you want more, you're gonna have to work for it" Tennyson smiled and kissed him again, ever so gently bumping their foreheads

"I love you" Nicks eyes widened at that statement, but his eyes disappeared behind his smile 

"I love you too, Tenny"

"And I swear ta god, if ya every scare me like that again I'll whip your arse, ya hear me?! I thought I was gonna loose ya!"

"okay, dad" Nicks rolled his eyes, but had an affectionate smile on

"wow, Nicky, didn't know you were into that"

"oh shut up and give me another kiss, please" 

 

"How is this all gonna play out after this? Do we all go our separate ways?" Xiang asked as he leaned his head against Xander's arm, intertwining their fingers.

"I think we work better as a team... we're definitely staying together. All of us. Plus, there's probably no way we can get separated at this point. We're like family." two smiled fondly at each other, then closed their eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Xiang mumbled

 

The room was silent for a moment until Nicks' heart monitor start to beep

"Tennyson! Get your filthy ass hands off the young boy!!"

"What?! He likes i- oomf!"

 

_Just like family_


End file.
